


Harvard

by Blqckqq



Category: tana mongeau - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blqckqq/pseuds/Blqckqq





	1. Chapter 1

"MIA GET THE BAGS" Kiara screeched down the plane aisle like nobody was there "Shake your ass and do it yourself" Mia replied taking the luggages down from the shelf. "I can't believe thisssss, WE'RE GOING TO HARVARDDD "AAAHHHHHHH"" Both girls jumped up and let the excitement take over, you could tell the rest of the plane was over their bullshit;

"GET OUT OF THE AISLE" 

"Chill down old man"

"It's ok, he's just mad he didn't get accepted into Harvard"

"Trueee"

"Oh my god, ASSISTANCEE"

"Okok we're leaving"

Mia Hayes is 19 years old, 5'5 and is going to start attending Harvard University (if you couldn't already tell). She has dark straight mid length looking hair, which goes along with her space grey eyes, thick arched shape eyebrows and long lashes. Mia was wearing a black off the shoulder crop top with grey sweatpants with big letters spelling roots along her butt. Kiara Gordon is 18, 5'4 and ALWAYS gets teased for being that one inch shorter than Mia; she has chestnut brown wavy hair that falls down her middle back. She has dark brown eyes and is wearing a red flannel top over a black tank top and shorts. "Are you ready to hit the beaches?" Mia told Kiara excitedly while lugging her suitcase behind her making it off the plane "You already knowww! let's check into our dorm then hit the waves!" Kiara replied as a smile grew across her face. 

As the girls approached the University, they stood there in awe drooling over any and everything they saw or made contact with. "Can I help you young ladies?" A plump woman with red frizzy hair asked them while fiddling with her fingers. "Hi! I'm-Kiara-Gordon-it's-nice-to-meet-you-too-me-and-my-friend-Mia-are-new-here-whats-your-name?" Kiara said rapidly in one huff "Woaah slow down there miss" The red-head told her while scrunching her eyebrows "Hey, I'm Mia Hayes and this is Kiara Gordon, we're new this semester and we're looking forrrr Lara Jean!" Mia said with a crooked smile. "I am Lara Jean nice to meet you!" "Oh Per-" "AND I'll show you to your dorms now!" Lara raised her finger not letting Mia complete her sentence "Uh okay that's fine" Mia made a face looking at Kiara as Lara turned around and started pacing down the halls.

Once they finally got to their dorm on the other side of the first floor right by the doors leading to the exit Mia plopped down on the couch resting her head on the arm rest. "Get up we literally just got here" Kiara ordered her "I'm so dead tireddd, what do you even wanna do?" Mia groaned grabbing a pillow from the love seat "Ooh let's explore!" Kiara exclaimed scanning the dorm. When you just walk into the dorm you see a kitchen with three islands to your left and four highchairs in front of the island facing towards the kitchen. Then when you look forward you see a living room (where Mia was plopped onto) with two love seats across from each other and a big 3 seater in the middle facing a glass coffee table and flat screen tv. When you turn right there is a small hallway leading to two rooms and a washroom. "Eh nothing special" Kiara shrugged then opened her suitcase in the middle of the floor. Mia walked over to Kiara on the floor and picked up her swim suit, the girls made eye contact then smirked "We're going to the beach go get ready" Kiara told her chuckling Mia ran to find her swim suit

"Which beach?" 

"Who cares? It's Florida"


	2. Chapter 2

_____ 𝑴𝒊𝒂'𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒗 _____

We were walking to the beach and I already felt like a whole other person, I was wearing an off the shoulder red flowy top with a red high waisted bathing suit bottom with rips down the side, I like off the shoulder tops, sue me. Kiara, my best-friend was wearing a black one piece that had a long v neck cut all the way down to her belly button. On the way there I couldn't help but smile, I finally got away from my worries, my family, my old life in Toronto, this was the fresh start I needed, well it's easy leaving then blaming everything on school. I looked over in Kiara's direction and noticed a worried look on her face "What's wrong Ki?" I ask her curiously "What if. What if we don't fit in?" I looked at her then knew she was overthinking again "Don't worry girl, you know that was never our problem, we have each other" I spotted a bonfire spot with logs around a put out fire then rushed towards it.

It seemed like hours, we laughed, talked, cried in about 30 minutes in front of this fire "Stop being a priss, Tana" I heard a deep voice behind me giving me the shivers. I turn around and see a group of about four people, two girls and two guys; one of the girls (Tana) had platinum blonde hair and a full face of makeup on with a bright red lip, she was wearing a plain white bikini with a knot in the front. Beside Tana stood another girl with long straight black hair and bangs with fair skin and the exact same bathing suit as Tana, the guy infront of Tana had black curly hair with scary eyes and toned abs, the guy beside the curly black haired man stood a cute brunette with hazel eyes, looks hispanic. "You know what just come" Tana rolled her eyes and started walking towards me. I looked over to Kiara and mouthed (what the fuck?) to her but she looked just as confused "Heyyyy" I hear coming from the blonde PERFECT, we could make friends this is a great start "Whats up?" Kiara replied "Hey" I told her. At this point all four of them came and sat around the fire as Tana scooted onto the log Kiara and I shared "So, what are your names? Are you new here? You know this is Harvard property right?" Damn this girl talks a lot, I slightly rolled my eyes then said "My names Mia Hayes, yeah we're new this semester" She seemed to back off then looked at each of her friends "I'm Kiara Gordon, who're you" Kiara asked as all eyes shifted to Tana "Well, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me but, I'm Tana Mongeau of course" "Pfftaahaha" I laughed in her face "Whatttttheeefuckyoudoingmia?" I heard Ki say under her breath, I then looked over at everyone else and they seemed shocked and entertained "What?" Tana replied "Wait you were being serious?" I then heard chuckling coming from the black curly haired guy and noticed the black hair girl and brunette guy cuddling, they must be a thing "Well, anyways this is Sierra and Cameron" she said pointing to the couple cuddling "Alright" I said as Ki waved "And that sexy thang is Elijah" Sexy thang? "Are ya'll dating?" Kiara asked "Nope" he simply replied "Of course" Tana said giggling "So, she's dating you but your not dating her?" I asked scrunching my face "Exacctlyyy" He replied brushing the sand off his skin "Okay, now thats just confusing" I said laughing "SIERRA, wanna get ice cream for the gang with me?" Tana screeched while walking off the beach with Sierra trailing behind her "So you guys are starting this semester?" Cameron asked as he came and sat beside Kiara. The two of them began to talk so I looked over at Elijah who was on his phone and decided to make friends. "Hey" I said ask I walked over to the log he was sitting on, Elijah completely ignored me and continued to message people on his phone "Uhm?" I tried bringing attention but nothing would make him look up, now he had an annoyed look on his face "Get the fuck off your phone" I muttered with my arms crossed standing in front of him. He then looked up at me with his beating icy eyes "Don't fucking tell me what to do" Who the HELL does homeboy think he's talking to? "What the fuck crawled up your ass?" I shot back "A prissy bitch" he replied as his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed HE. DID. NOT. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I yelled making my best mad face "I don't have time for stupid 12 year old bullshit" he rolled his eyes then scrolled through his phone some more "KIAARAAAAAAAA" I screeched at the top of my lungs "CAMERRROONNNNNN" he furiously screamed from behind me making me flinch and fall on the sand. Both Kiara and Cameron turned around and looked at us in shock as Elijah burst down laughing "Watch where your going Trippie Red" I got up and was VERY pissed "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" I hollered then put my towel around myself then stormed off. 

____________________

 

"Where did you run off to?" Kiara asked Mia out of breath from chasing her down the campus "I got hungry chill" Mia replied stuffing her face with chocolate covered strawberries "you got "hungry" so you decided to run off and circle campus twice, then it hit you to come to the cafeteria?" Kiara asked with her arms crossed. "I think I hate him Ki, I've never hated anyone" Mia told her angry "Cmon Mi, he can't be that bad" Kiara told her trying to talk some sense into her "One can only think" Mia rolled her eyes as she facepalmed herself. "You have to learn how to get along with Elijah if we want ANY friends" Ki suggested "IM NOT THE PROBLEM HERE KIARA" Mia yelled starting to get annoyed "I believe you" Kiara said defensively "Of course you do" Mia muttered. "Anyways, Cameron invited us to a bonfire their having later tonight at 11, same spot" Kiara informed her "Already?!" Mia proudly exclaimed "I know right!" They both got excited they were making progress on their first day "Elijah's gonna be there and so are you" warned Kiara "I'll pass" Mia snapped "I'm not taking no for an answer, your not staying home alone on a Friday night" Kiara added "I'm not home alone...I have plans" Mia told Kiara skeptically "Oh do you now? with who exactly?" questioned Ki "Ummm... THERE!" Mia shouted. She made her way to two boys standing in the middle of the kitchen, one had blonde hair and pink shorts the other had black hair and lavender eyes? what the hell "THESE ARE MY GOOD FRIENDS! Nickel and Dime" Mia told Kiara introducing them "Girl, if your gonna use me as a prop PUH LEASE give me a better stage name" The blonde scoffed "WHAT HE MEANS IS, we can't wait to hang out tonight" the purple eyed dude interrupted "Hm okay, I'll meet you at the dorm Mia" Kiara said as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Oh my THANK YOU SO MUCH, I can have the night to myself" Mia thanked them "Miiiaaaaa, Mihhaaa, Miyaaa" the blonde boy sounded out "Night to yourself? Nono your hanging out with us tonight" Purple eyes replied smirking 

"But, but the reason I came to-"

"Shut up, and have fun" The pink shorts guy said reaching for my towel

"What are your names?"

"Damien Loya" 

"Guess"

"Excuse me" I questioned, what is he playing at

"I'll tell you at the end of the night, Mia" He grinned


End file.
